Better Than Me
by BloodKatana
Summary: I love him so much that I would give my life for his in a heart beat, but it kills me to see what he does to himself and how he's slowly dieing. I want and try to help him fight this addiction he has no matter what it involves.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cries!**

**A/N: This was an idea that popped in my ** **head one day so I hope you like it and enjoy.**

**Summary: I love him so much that I would give my life for his in a heart beat, but it kills me to see what he does to himself and how he's slowly dieing. I want and try to help him fight this addiction he has no matter what it involves.**

* * *

Prologue 

Why do others have to judge my life? God just because I'm sixteen years old and living with my boyfriend, who is nineteen, along with the fact he's lead singer of the most popular J-rock band, Cursed Heaven, they all look at me like I'm a slut, but they don't understand. He needs me as well I as need him.

My life before I met him was a total hell, as was his. I had to deal with my father beating me for the smallest thing and my mother just allowing it. We lived in a closet sized two bedroom apartment that looked as if it had never been cleaned. From the stained walls to the worn carpets it truly was hell.

At school I was always the freak with the cotton candy colored hair and thrift store clothes that were two sizes too big. I had nine ear piercings and my stomach pierced in hopes of getting my mother to give me attention, only to get a beating from my father.

My mother hardly fed me so my petite 5'5" frame looked like a stick that you could break in half with very little force. I looked sick to tell you the truth, yet I always had boys looking me up and down for one reason only. I had boobs.

This is also the reason girls were envious of me and why many guys tried to force themselves on me. Luckily they never succeed. It was this reason that I met him because he saved me once.

I had seen him before in all his bad ass glory. Sasuke Uchiha was his name and every one knew it. He wore all black, with his eye brow, ears, and tongue pierced, along with tattoo's. He toward over most of the people at the height of 6'2". It was obvious he drank and did drugs, but that didn't matter to me. What caught my attention though were his eyes. Those cold onyx eyes that if you looked deep enough you could see he was suffering.

A week after he saved me he asked me out. I was a little hesitant at first having heard his reputation of having one night stands, but I had this feeling that he wasn't looking for that in me.

Apparently I was right. We started dating after that night. Three months later he saved me again. My father got arrested after the school got suspicious about all of the bruises I would get, but before that Sasuke asked me how I got them all and I told him the truth. He got in an argument with my father who threw him out. That night my father beat me once again.

I had received a black eye and busted lip, which wasn't exactly easy to hide so Sasuke saw it. He blamed himself for it. It hurt me to see him all broken with the guilt he felt for what happened to me so I asked him to skip school. We did and it was that day I saw how much pain he was truly in. Later on I found out it was Sasuke that told the school what my home life was like.

It was the next day when they arrested my father. My mother blamed me. We got in huge argument on how it was all my fault they took him away. That what he did wasn't wrong because they never wanted me in the first place. She said I was a mistake and that I was a whore for dating Sasuke.

When she said that I lost it. All myself control that locked away the anger and pain I felt toward what she had allowed to happen to me throughout the years, spread through my body like a wild fire. I got blinded by rage and ended up calling her a fucked up women who couldn't stand up for herself. She kicked me out with nothing, but the clothes on my back.

Sasuke took me in since he lived alone. He said would have taken me in even if he didn't, but ever since then he's taken care of me just as I've taken care of him.

At the end of the school year when he graduated his band got a recorded deal. That night he told me that if it wasn't for me he probably wouldn't be here right now. He said that he would have tried to kill himself again for the eighth time, but the day he saved me he felt like he was needed.

I cried that night as he told me that, along with how his parents were murder by his older brother when he was eight. How he was transferred from foster home to foster home getting beaten and treated like he was nothing, but a worthless piece of shit. He also told me how his last foster father would rape him until the cops found out and jumped in. That's when he got emancipated, allowing himself to be able to live on his own. He was fifteen. That year was when he first started the band and drugs. He told me how he was falling deeper and deeper into depression and that the drugs helped relieve that feeling. It was that night that we truly became one with no barriers hiding our past from each other.

Inside I know that he doesn't want to be this person that does drugs and drinks tons of alcohol, but it's just that he doesn't know how to stop. He has the pressure of the media breathing down his neck because of the fact he's the leader singer for the number one J-rock band. The pain of his past that he tries to keep inside, and also the feeling of being so helpless, made the pressure even harder.

I love him so much that I would give up my life for his in a heart beat, but it kills me to see what he does to himself and how he's slowly dieing. I want to try and help him fight this addiction he has no matter what it involves. If I'm truly his angel as he calls me I know I should be able to help him.

* * *

**A/N****: Well I hope you enjoyed and I am still working on my other story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Naruto.

A/N: Well here is the first chapter, chapter of this story and I hope you enjoy it. This chapter contains a lemon (my first time writing one ever) so I warn you is you can't handle it then don't read it. So like I said before, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

I heard the distant sound of the alarm going off telling me I had to get up in order to get ready for school. I reached my hand out just to slam it down on the clock. Not wanting to get up I stretched. While in the process of stretching my body my hand came in contact with something warm and smooth.

A small smile came to my lips as I opened my eyes to see a very peacefully sleeping Sasuke, but as I sat up I noticed the new track marks on his arm causing me to frown. He used again last night. No wonder he got home after I fell asleep.

Looking at the time I got up quietly hoping not to disturb him and went out of the master bedroom. Tip Toeing down the hall I went to the kitchen. The sun reflecting of the stainless steel modern kitchen made my eyes sting as they tried to adjust. Once they did I grabbed the phone. Dialing the number I now knew by heart I wait for some one to pick up as I listened to the ringing.

"Kohona High office how may I help you," came the over joyful voice of the receptionist.

"Hello this is Sakura Haruno," I said softly into the phone knowing what was to come next. Just as I predicted her voice became stern as she said, "Miss Haruno please tell me that you're not calling to say you're not coming to school today."

Hesitantly I replied, "Unfortunately I won't." I heard a frustrated sigh on the other side as she said, "Sakura hold on one minute, while I transfer you to Dr. Tsunade." I didn't even have a chance to say anything before I was put on hold.

Looking around the kitchen as I waited for some sort of lecture to come my eyes came to the picture on the refrigerator. A small smile came to my lips as I looked at the picture of Sasuke and me at the park. I was sitting on the swing while Sasuke stood behind me. We were kissing. As I was staring at that I heard my name being called. Snapping back to reality I realized it was Tsunade.

"Yes, Dr. Tsunade," I asked sweetly.

"Sakura next week you leaving to go with Sasuke for a month and a half tour, which we allowed because your grades are so high and you always do the work you miss, but missing today when tomorrow would be the last day at school before you leave. I don't think I can allow this," Tsunade told me in a caring tone that made me think of how a mother talks to her daughter when she's worried.

Pleading to the point were I was almost begging I replied, "Dr. Tsunade I promise I'll be at school tomorrow just please let me stay home today."

Sigh softly she said, "He needs you today, right." Unlike most people Tsunade knew what Sasuke was doing to himself and knew that I was the only person that he trusted.

Answering her question I replied yes. She was silent for a moment, which caused me to panic thinking she was gonna say no, but then in a stern, yet soft voice she said, "Sakura I will allow you to miss school today, but you better come tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Dr. Tsunade," I said thankfully.

I was about to hang up when Tsunade spoke once again. "Sakura I don't mean to be nosey, but how can you handle this. I know you love him very much, but what he's doing isn't right. You know you deserve better than that."

Hearing Tsunade say that really hurt me to the point I was holding back tears so that she wouldn't know how much pain it caused me when people say things like that to me. Slowly gaining my voice back I spoke.

"Dr Tsunade I know your trying to look out for me and all, but please don't." Pausing for a second to gather my words together I continued, "To tell you the truth Dr. Tsunade without Sasuke I most likely wouldn't be here today because as much as he needs me, I need him the same."

After I finished there was a long pause that was as uncomfortable as wear jeans two sizes too small. I was about to hang up once again when I hard her speak in an apologetic tone.

"I'm sorry I judge this Sakura. It was none of my business to ask you that question and for that I am truly sorry." I opened my mouth to reply when she said in her normal tone of voice," So I will see you tomorrow Miss Haruno and you will be excused from all classes today. Good-bye."

She hung up before I could say good bye as well, so I took the phone and put it back on its charger. Taking a couple of minutes to just stand there I thought about everything she said to me knowing that she only said it because she cares about me.

Coming back to reality I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face before I went back to be with Sasuke. When I was done I walked into our bedroom to be greeted with Sasuke sleeping on his back. His shirt was sprawled on the floor next to the bed leaving him in only his jeans. Quietly I walked back to the bed and laid down next to him, placing my head on his chest in the process. Within minutes I fell back to sleep.

* * *

The numbness was fading as the ache started to bloom in my chest once again. I felt a wait on my chest knowing it was most likely Sakura I decided to open my eyes. Slowly opening them I was greeted with the sight of pink hair. Seeing her head laying on my chest made the ache a little less painful, but it was still there. 

Tilting my head to my right I saw that the glowing red numbers on the clock said is was ten in the morning, which meant Sakura was missing school, again. Then the guilt started to make itself know as I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

She always does this when I shoot up and it hurts me knowing that once again I have disappointed her. I know she hates that I do this. Heck I even hate myself for doing this, but it helps me. Well at least for a little while.

Looking down at Sakura's sleeping I wonder what I did to deserve her. She's the light that keeps me going. Without her I know I wouldn't be here right know. I would most likely be six feet under. I wouldn't be the lead singer of the number one rock band in Japan. I wouldn't have the great friends/band mate I do now, but most importantly I wouldn't have Sakura.

Thinking about a life without Sakura is like thinking about not using heroin when the ache gets to unbearable. I know comparing her to that seems like I take her for grated and at times I feel like I do, yet if anything happened to her I would kill myself.

I don't say it to her very often because it's so hard for me to show my emotions or tell people how I feel, but I love her and she knows it.

As I just laid there thinking I started to feel Sakura shift around as she started to wake up. When she lifted her head looking at me with those gorgeous emerald eyes of her I felt the guilt grow with the look of disappointment in her eyes, but I hid the feeling as I greeted her.

"Morning Angel," I said causing the look in her eyes to turn to utter concern and love mixed together. As I stare into her eyes I felt her lean up towards my mouth.

When her lips touched my in a light, but loving kiss I felt all the pain and guilt I was feeling drift away for her lips were like morphine.

* * *

When I was pulled from my dreamland to the feeling of something rubbing against my back I never thought I would be greeted with that look in his eyes. Self hate and guilt clouded those beautiful onyx eyes. Disappointment filled my body, until he spoke in that musical husky voice of his. 

"Morning Angel."

The disappointment fled form my body like fish from sharks, only to be replaced by concern and my love for him. Looking into his eyes made me want to make him feel safe and loved. I leaned up to capture those soft lips in a light kiss.

As our lips met I knew this kiss was going to lead to something more. I went to pull back wanting to talk to him, but the hand that was once on my back was now on the back of my neck holding me in place .The kiss quickly turned from light and sweet to hard and bruising. Then I felt his tongue trace a line across my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I could never deny him. Opening my lips slightly his tongue slipped through, making contact with mine causing me to moan, which was silenced by his mouth. The battle for dominance commenced.

While our tongues locked in battle, I could feel the cold metal of his tongue piercing against every crevice of my mouth as I shifted my body till I was straddling his waist. I felt his hand flee from my neck only to join the other one on my bare hips. Feeling the need for air I pulled back, while sucking in air to try and regulate my uneven breaths, which thanks to the needing oxygen in order to breathe I lost the moment I broke that mind blowing kiss. As I continued to breath at a fast pace I saw a smirk make an appearance on his features, while he looked at me with lustful, yet loving eyes.

With my eyes locked on to his, we stared at one another as I felt his hands move up my back till they found their target, the hem of my black, midriff length tank top. Taking a hold of the black cotton material he slowly lifted the shirt. Raising my arms up to help him remove it completely, leaving me in just a pair of black lacy boy shorts, while he carelessly tossed the shirt aside. His hungry eyes looked at the newly reveled skin as he ran his hands up and down my back, leaning in to start another kiss.

The kiss was fast as our tongues twirled in a dance. His hands on my back stopped moving as he rolled us over till I was beneath him feeling the hard abs of his stomach against mine and his hard length against my heat. Breaking the kiss he placed a trial of feather light nips and licks down my neck to my collar bone continuing till he reached my breast.

Taking the tip of one in his mouth, caused me to gasp out his name, while my back arched, giving him more to take. That skillful tongue of his circled the bud as one of his hands snuck up to squeeze my other breast. My hands gripped the sheets at the intense pleasure he was bring me, as he quickly switched breast, repeating the same movement. When he was satisfied, he released me breast to trail warm open mouth kisses and nips down my stomach, tugging lightly on the piercing on my belly button.

Reaching for the hem of my panties, he glanced up at me asking for permission. Nodding my head yes he slowly pulled the down my legs causing me to fidget with anticipation of what was to come.

Tossing the aside, he kissed his way up my left leg. When he reached my inner thigh he bit down causing me to gasp at the sudden slide of his tongue over my skin. Slipping my hands into his soft, messy raven locks. Another gasp was ripped from my throat as I arched slightly as his tongue licked over to my womanhood, slipping his tongue out as he took one long lick.

"Sasuke," I moaned/gasped, partially in shock. He didn't stop there as he tickled me with the tip of his tongue. Gently sucking the tiny bud into his mouth casing to pull his hair. Swirling his tongue around I felt his teeth lightly graze it as shiver ran down my spine as my first climax hit. Lifting up his head, he started to trail kisses back up my body till our lips met in bruising kiss.

Untangling my hands from his hair, I trailed them down his back, quickly grabbing his butt, causing him to break the kiss and glare at me. Being you to his glare, I just moved my hands to undo his jeans. Placing a light peck on those pouting lips, while he helped me remove them only to discover he wasn't wearing any boxers.

"Decided to go commando I see," I whispered, trying to stifle my giggles as a smile made its way to my face. He looked me in the eyes before smirking. He huskily replied, "It is a lot easier when you don't he to take those off too, isn't it?"

I didn't get the chance to answer before he slid a finger between my folds. Eyes rolling to the back of my head as he bit down on my neck. Making a mental note to kill him later for making a mark in such a noticeable place before he entered a second digit, forcing my mind to shut down from the pleasure.

Thrusting the in and out in a fast pace he added a third finger causing the pleasure to spike. Getting close to my second climax he stopped, making me whine. He smirked.

"A little impatient aren't we Sa-ku-ra," he said in a smart ass tone. Not being able to let him get the best of me, I wrapped my legs around his hips as I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"This coming from the one who started it and obviously wanted it from the moment I first kissed you." I giggled as a growl was released from deep in his throat, quickly removing his fingers from my womanhood.

Not expecting what he did next forced me to scream out his name as he pushed his length into my heat, stretching me. Once I was adjusted to his side he started a slow pace. The feel of him sliding in and out of me was mind blowing. His pace quickly became faster and deeper as our moans and pants filled the room.

"Sasuke," I rasped out as his pace increased even more causing emerald to met onyx. Our lips met in a heated kiss as our bodies moved as one. I could feel that warm filling in the pit of my stomach to intensify for my climax was fast approaching as I knew his was too, when I felt his muscles spasm like mine.

His hands circled around my back lifting it off the bed making his thrust even deeper then before. Unable to take it any longer a blinding white light clouded my eyes as my second climax hit, filling my body with pure pleasure. Moments later Sasuke followed causing his body to shake and no longer able to hold himself up he collapsed on me.

The feel of his weight on me felt comforting as we both laying the trying to catch our breathes, but it lasted for only a few moments before he rolled off of me. I was on the edge of unconsciousness when I felt the sheet being brought up to cover me and Sasuke wrap his big muscular arms around my petite form before I finally allowed sleep to take me.

* * *

Why did I do that? God why did I have to do that. I feel like I just used her. Why does she let it happen? Why did she even stay home? Every time I use she knows this will happened, so why doesn't she run from me. 

As I look down at her angelic form sleeping I feel like a monster. Before I met her she was so innocent. She had been through a lot, but she shouldn't have to ever be put through what I've put her through.

I've tried stopping before, but it never lasted. No matter how many times I promised her I have also gone back on my word. It kills me to see the pain in her eyes along with the disappointment every time I use again, but I can't help it. The pain of my past is to strong to the point that I want to push her away to save her from me, yet I can't. I need her no matter how horrible I feel about it because deep beneath this ice shield I put up I love her.

After holding her close for a while longer as if I let go she would disappear I glanced at the clock to see the numbers mocking me. It was noon, which meant I would have to be at band practice in an hour, but I didn't want to leave her like this. Not now. Not after she just allowed me to use her again.

So carefully I unwrapped my arms from around her as not to wake her. I got out of bed slowly for two reasons. One to make sure I wouldn't wake her and two was too ensure I was able to walk with out dizziness.

When I was sure I was fine I grabbed my jeans. Putting them on I quickly grabbed my black razor of the nightstand before leaving the room. Once in the hallway I turned left walking into the living room.

The bright light of the afternoon sun seeping through the blinds caused a dual thud to form in my head. Dragging my legs to the black leather couch I plopped down instantly relaxing for I was still tired from using last night.

Remembering why I left the warm of the bed along with my angel I opened up my phone. Clicking to enter the address book I scrolled down till I found who I was looking for. Pressing call I waited for the dobe to answer.

"What do you want Teme," was yelled into the phone after about the fifth ring. Choosing to be an asshole I replied, "Well good afternoon to you too Dobe." I could almost see the twitching of his eye as I heard a growl come from the other line. Knowing what was to come I held the phone at arms length just in time.

Five seconds later a very loud pissed off Naruto yelled, "Teme you are such an asshole to call me up and be a cocky ass son of a bitch." Waiting for him too calm down a silence took over the two of us.

"Look Naruto I called to tell you that I won't be able to come to practice too day," I said in an indifferent tone. Hearing an annoyed sigh on the other line I knew he had realized why. Naruto my be stupid at time, but has his moments.

"You used again last night didn't you."

Taking in a deep breath anticipating the lecture that was to come I replied, "I needed too Naruto." Unlike the rest of the band members Naruto knew what was going on. I hated to admit it, but he was like a brother.

"God, Sasuke how can you do this to your self and it's not only you you're doing it to, you're also doing this to Sakura. You know it hurts her too see you do this to yourself. She's given up so much to be with you and is looked down upon by almost everyone as if she's nothing more than trash," he told me strictly.

I was quiet for a long time allowing what he said to sink in knowing he was right, but also knowing that I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. God I really am a monster. Bringing my words together I spoke trying not to really the inner battle I was having with my self.

"You think I don't know this. You think that every time I use I don't think about what it's going to do to her. She's all I think about when I know I can no longer handle it all. My past, the media, everything. God Naruto I may seem like a cold bastard, but I'm not blind."

"I know your not Teme, but if you really love Sakura as much as it seems you do you should at least try to stop for her alright. Look I'll call the band and tell them today's practice it canceled, but that tomorrows is still on, got it."

I knew he was holding back yelling at me by switching the subject, but I would just go with it.

"That's fine. See you tomorrow Dobe. I got an Angel I need to get back too."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "You better get back too her and treat her right Teme. See ya." With that he hung up. I sat there staring at my cell for what felt like hour, but was only second before I felt delicate arms wrap around my neck as a light kiss was placed on my neck.

Naruto's right. I have to try and stop using. If not for me, than for my Angel.

* * *

I felt so safe as I slept in his arms as if they were a security system, but then they disappeared. My warmth and those strong arms were gone. Automatically being dragged from my dreamland I felt the bed sift from the movement of his weight being gone. 

I didn't open my eyes because I knew if he was aware I was awake he would be back in bed within seconds. Hearing the sound of his jeans zipper being pulled up, the door to the hallway being closed, and the light pitter patter of his feet walking on the hard wood floor till I heard a plop I pretended to sleep.

After opening my eyes to make sure he wasn't there I crawled to his side of the bed and sat there. A few seconds latter I grabbed his black button up, long sleeve shirt from last night. Putting my arms through the sleeves and buttoning up all but the top two buttons I stood up allowing the shirt to cover me till mid thigh.

Quietly tip toeing to the door I turned the knob opening it an inch. Through the small crack I could see him sitting on the black leather couch going through his phone. Quickly looking behind me I saw that the clock 12:09 meaning that he would have to be at band practice in less than an hour.

Turning back to the crack I saw that he had the cell to his ear with his back too me. "Well good afternoon to you too Dobe." I heard him say before he moved the phone away. Knowing that he was talking to Naruto from the name calling I knew that he was about to get yelled at for being his normal cocky self that he usually is.

I didn't even take five seconds before I heard Naruto's loud pissed off ranting, "Teme you are such an asshole to call me up and be a cocky ass son of a bitch." Trying not to giggle I put my right hand over my mouth as I listen. Sasuke was quiet for a small amount of time, which meant he was letting Naruto calm down probably not wanting to get in a fight.

"Look Naruto I called to tell you that I won't be able to come to practice too day," reached my ears in that indifferent tone he would use most the time towards every one. I stood there wondering what Naruto was going to say to him because I new he knew what Sasuke did to himself and I know he hates it as much as I do.

It was quiet for a few second till I heard Sasuke take a deep breath than saying, "I needed too Naruto." I froze hearing those words. He would never tell me that. He wouldn't even tell me when he was going to use so I would have a heads up, instead I would have to wait for the next day and never get an explanation out of him. I gave up asking

Coming back to from the rants of my mind I noticed it was quite except for a quite murmur coming from the cell. When the murmur's died it was unbearable quiet so I decide to step out of the room to walk towards him, but froze when the sound of his forced voice hit my ears knowing he was trying to hide his feelings.

"You think I don't know this. You think that every time I use I don't think about what it's going to do to her. She's all I think about when I know I can no longer handle it all. My past, the media, everything. God Naruto I may seem like a cold bastard, but I'm not blind."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe my ears. Did he really just say that? I stood there rooted to the ground in shock. I had no idea that he noticed what all this did to me. I thought I kept it all locked inside. Finally coming back to reality I realized it was really quite so I thought he was off the phone. Quietly walking towards him I noticed that he still had the phone in his hand which meant Naruto was probably talking.

I stopped when I was directly behind him hoping he hadn't noticed me. Then I heard his silk smooth voice once again say, "That's fine. See you tomorrow Dobe. I got an Angel I need to get back too."

A few second later he closed his phone. I looked at him as he sat there looking as if he was in deep thought. The next thing I knew I had bent down and wrapped my arm around his neck as I placed a light kiss on his nape Before I rested my head on his shoulder.

We stayed like that for a few minutes till he asked, "How long where you there?"

Sighing softly I spoke as I unwrapped my arms from around him and stood up.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. I was here a coupled seconds before you called Naruto." He was quiet after I finished. I was wondering if he was mad at me for listening to his phone conversation.

As I was occupied with my thought I didn't notice Sasuke move his upper body around till I was being dragged by his arms to the front of the couch causing me to squeak in surprise. Once I was he front of him he lifted me up placing me on his lap so my knees were on either side of his legs. I opened my mouth to apologize, but before I could say anything his finger was over my lips telling me not to say anything as he looked me in the eyes.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that, but yet I'm glad you did," I was confused as he said this wondering why, but he continued before I could ask. "Sakura the Dobe said something's to me that made me think. I've always known that you hated to seem me do this to myself. And before you say anything it wasn't your actions that gave it away. It was your eyes."

He paused as if to find the words to say next giving me the time to take everything he just said in. So it was my eyes that gave me away, but that wasn't what shocked me. What did shock me was the look in his eyes. It reminded me of how a lost puppy eyes are, yet they held pain and self hatred. Wanting to do something to try and comfort him I wrapped my arms around his neck causing him to stiffen, but only for a second before he wrapped his arms around me, placing his hand on my breast. We sat there for a few more minutes before that husky voice of his spoke.

"Everything I said to him was true. Your all I think about and I know at times it seems like I don't care for you, but its just because of what I've gone though with losing my family and I don't want to lose you too." I could feel moisture coming though the thin black material of the shirt I was wearing as he said this.

I couldn't believe it. He's been scared of losing me all this time that's why he's so distant to me at time. Tears came to my eyes for him as I spoke trying not to sob.

"Sasuke you won't lose me I promise. I'm right here. I'm yours and no body else's. No one will change that." My voice cracked about half way through as the tears started to cascade down my cheeks. His grip on me tightened as if he was going to lose me. He looked up at me with glassy eyes.

"Sakura I know you say that know, but things could change. God, you know you deserve so much better than me. I'm not good for you Sakura, but I can't let you go. You've given up so much to be with me, but you have to deal with people looking down at you and the media calling you name. You don't deserve that just like I don't deserve you," he chocked out as if he was holding back more tears.

Hearing those words come from his mouth broke my heart. It's bad enough every else thought I deserved better, but to hear it coming from him just killed me. Doesn't he realize I put up with all of it for him? Trying to get a hold on the anger that was coursing through my veins I spoke.

"Sasuke I do want to ever hear you say some thing like that again. I don't care what other people say or think of me because I'm with you. Haven't you realized that I need you just as much as you need me?" Claming down after saying that I took his face in my hands while placing a light kiss on his lips, only to break apart to place my forehead on his. Looking him in the eyes I continued.

"Sasuke I love you so much that it hurts me to hear you say thing like that. Promise me you won't ever say something like that again." He didn't respond. I felt tears staring to build up behind the dam trying to break though, but than he kissed. His lips moving against mine in a soft and slow way, but I knew that it was his way of saying yes.

How could she ask me to promise her that when it goes though my head 24/7? As I looked into her eyes I could tell my silence was hurting her by the unshed tears that were making themselves known, I can't say it when I don't even know if I'll able to keep that promise, which would hurt her even more.

Not knowing what to do I tilted my head up causing our lips to met. I made sure the kiss was slow and soft to tell that I'll try and keep that promise. As her lips continued to move against mine I felt the pain numb a little. When it came time for air I broke the kiss, but kept our foreheads touching not wanting to lose total contact.

"Sasuke let's go back to bed because I know your still tired," she whispered. Nodding my head I lifted her up as I stood causing her to wrap her legs around my waist. Smirking I kissed her as I carried her towards our bedroom knowing that she was right. I really did need the sleep, yet I didn't want too. Not when I had her to myself.

I gently placed her on the bed before I laid down beside her wrapping my arms around her to bring her closer to me forcing her head to lay on my chest. As my head rest on the soft pillows I began to drift off.

Staring at the Angel in my arms fast asleep with he beautiful pink hair spread across the navy blue sheets of out bed made me think. She's right. She is mine just as I am hers and with that thought I allowed sleep to over come me too, for the rest of the day.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like it and had fun reading it. I would really be happy if you would please review. Might make me type the next chapter faster. Oh, I'm sorry for any errors because that meant me and my three friends who edited it didn't catch it. 


End file.
